


The Wrong Side of Heaven

by FIR_button



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Summary: 蝙蝠侠死了，红头罩还没滚蛋。





	The Wrong Side of Heaven

那就像块被扣破的结痂，像块愈合又被撕裂，感染发炎的陈年伤疤。

 

这个念头在杰森•陶德的脑海里挥之不去，像一道徘徊在他头上三尺的幽魂。他盯着眼前那块斑污，油腻的方镜子，有一道裂痕从右上角一路穿过整块玻璃，结束于左侧的边缘，它把杰森的脸劈成两半，镜中的映像有些许的错位。杰森的手指抚过左脸那个凸起的“J”字痕迹，试图回忆那种灼烧，疼痛的感觉，他需要记住这种疼痛，他需要从痛苦的泥沼中汲取养料，包括呼吸时胸前的灼痛，每一棍敲在头上时带来的眩晕。那是他的来处。

 

杰森就是不能放任它愈合，总是要去招惹它，明知道这永远不会有什么好结果。

 

杰森掂量了一下手上的激光仪器，手掌握紧又松开，冰凉的金属触感与枪械握在手里的感受不尽相同。他握住了那东西，对着镜子在脸上比划着，寻找合适的角度和方式来重新剖开那道显眼的疤痕。他想起他曾经咧嘴大笑着，用火焰枪烤熟他们的感恩节火鸡，等他完事儿之后阿尔弗雷德会把它切成刚好入口的大小，精心码放在盘子里，配上一小碟酱汁，而如果他趁着管家和布鲁斯说话的空档从后者的盘子里偷了一小块火鸡肉的话，布鲁斯也只是回了他一个狡黠的微笑，晚饭后他会发现自己的杏仁布丁不知什么时候被挖走了一块。

 

杰森好奇布鲁斯会怎么看待他“烤熟”自己的脸这件事。

 

他用手上的仪器在脸上描画了一遍又一遍，但迟迟没有按下那个按钮，他说不准是什么阻止了他，他就是没有那么做。这跟不舍无关，当然不会因为他对这个耻辱的痕迹有任何的留恋。

 

这是个提醒——提醒他自己，还是提醒布鲁斯？

 

停下，就在这儿，停下，不要再想下去。

 

杰森放下了手里的器械，一拳彻底打碎了镜子。玻璃扎进指节的刺痛有那么一点熟悉。

 

*

 

韦恩庄园在蝙蝠侠A.K.A.布鲁斯•韦恩走进去之后的第三秒炸得灰飞烟灭，简直像一场烟火秀，在这个万圣节彻底结束之前献给这个城市的最后一场表演

 

杰森当时正坐在阿卡姆疯人院的屋顶上——不算是最前排位置吧，不过也算视野不错——他远眺着山坡上那个熟悉的位置，看着那座陌生又熟悉的宅子毫无预兆地“嘭！”得一下子就化成一团火焰。杰森怔愣了一下，接着在房顶上又是欢呼又是鼓掌，好像小丑附身了一样。有那么几秒他的心跳得像百米冲刺，几乎要撞破肋骨蹦出胸腔了，上一次他的心跳得这样厉害是因为稻草人给他注射的试剂，再上一次是他第一次穿上罗宾制服跟蝙蝠侠出去夜巡的那天。

 

他脚下一滑摔进了海里。

 

也许是肾上腺素退下去的疲乏，又或是鬼知道什么原因，他就任由自己下坠，下坠；想着心头的那块伤疤，想着他一次又一次地去扣开它，手指翻开血肉，像他取一颗子弹时那样，用力想把什么东西掏出来。但是那儿什么都没有。

 

他突然想起旧房间里的那张精选集，记忆清晰得像压在玻璃板下的老照片。

 

每一张布鲁斯私下钟爱的唱片他都记得一清二楚，他总会套上他的红帽衫，跑去布里斯托巷角里的一家唱片店里把它们找出来，然后收藏在衣橱的角落；蝙蝠侠工作的时候不听音乐，但在盯梢的时候杰森能听到他低沉的嗓音用极轻的声音哼出一段段旋律（有时候根本不成调），这也压根难不倒杰森，他的好记性会把这些调子全都存在他的脑子里，然后等到白天的时候他又会一溜烟跑去唱片店，哼给看店的棕发姐姐听，女孩总能通过那残存的旋律找出正确的那一张。渐渐地唱片摞了有半人高，当蝙蝠侠惩罚他做一些梳理资料的案头工作的时候，他就会拿一张出来放。说实话要喜欢上它们并不容易，杰森很难忍住不去把碟片换成深紫或是涅槃。以杰森来看只有两种可能，要么是杰森的凡俗品味配不上布鲁斯，要么是布鲁斯品味太烂。杰森赌五十块是后者。

 

他后来从里面挑了十首他听得最顺耳的，哄着棕发姐姐给他灌成了黑胶碟片。

 

那天布鲁斯正在客厅里跟那个月的韦恩女郎谈笑风生，杰森从自己房间通过窗台偷偷翻进了布鲁斯的书房，瑟瑟秋风里仅穿着他的背心和短裤；那台精致华美的留声机就摆在那里，他把碟片放上去，探针落下，大提琴的声音像月光又像流水那样流淌出来。杰森窝进布鲁斯的椅子里，拿起他挂在椅背上的风衣盖在身上，布鲁斯常用的古龙水的味道残留在衣领处；厚实的大衣覆盖住他光裸的胳膊和小腿，有种令人格外安心的感觉，像布鲁斯按在他肩膀处宽大温暖的手。

 

那一切像是某种——某种特殊的，杰森一直渴望的东西。它如此难以言说，不可言说，以至于杰森只能用力扯扯身上的大衣，让它更贴近自己的皮肤，裹得更紧一些。就在这个时刻，这个房间只属于他和布鲁斯……呃，尽管技术上来说，布鲁斯在楼下。

 

你知道吗，他本打算把这张精选集当做礼物送给布鲁斯，这本是一件很轻易的事，因为杰森送礼物从不讲究节日什么的。他想到这个念头的当即就把它包装了一下，扎了个不像样的蝴蝶结，然后拿着它往布鲁斯的书房跑，连拖鞋都没穿。不过杰森找的时机不太好，他推门进去的时候意外地发现迪克不知道什么时候回来了。此刻他的义兄正站在布鲁斯的书桌前，一双闪着水光的动人蓝眼睛凝视着布鲁斯。杰森猜他们又在讨论什么“你需不需要我/我想不想你”的问题了，于是他只好翻了个白眼，跟迪克打了个招呼就退了出去。

 

后来他又试了几次，不是布鲁斯在忙什么要紧事，抽不出空理他，就是他的心情可见地阴郁。杰森只能自认运气不好，每次都默默把唱片藏回背后。

 

有那么一次杰森差点就送出去了，那回布鲁斯答应陪他去听喷气飞艇的演唱会，他兴奋了一个礼拜，连上周三布鲁斯因为一个人贩子而关他禁闭的事都不计较了，甚至那几天夜巡的时候都比平时乖一些。哥谭初夏傍晚的温度还有一点冷，演唱会当天他一放学就跑到体育场门口。杰森身上穿着乐队T恤，唱片在他的背包里。布鲁斯说他处理完公事就会过去，时间来得及的话他们还可以去吃个晚餐，就在上次杰森很想尝试的那个日式餐馆。

 

杰森在原地等了一会儿，盘算好了待会儿要点的吃的，绝对要好好宰老头子一笔，他想着勾起一个坏笑。

 

一个小时之后他遗憾地想晚餐看来是没戏了，他给布鲁斯发了个短信，没有回应，不过他想他们还可以一起听演唱会，挺不错的杰森，蝙蝠侠跟你一起听摇滚欸，真的是酷毙了的一件事。

 

又过了半个小时，他等得有点无聊了，尽管他很想去别的地方转转，不过万一布鲁斯在人群里找不到他就糟糕了，而且他还记得那次因为他擅离职守独自行动而受到的惩罚；他只好尝试着给布鲁斯打了个电话，对方保证一小时内就到，于是他选择在原地等着。

 

杰森来到体育场的第一百五十三分钟，周围的人都开始陆陆续续进场了，杰森不由得开始担心，是哪里出事了吗？布鲁斯是不是被困住了？受伤了吗？就在他想再给布鲁斯打个电话的时候，眼前停下一辆车，车窗降下，露出阿尔弗雷德的有点歉意的笑脸。管家表示他来接杰森少爷回家。

 

后来他硬拉着阿尔弗雷德看完了那场演唱会。阿尔弗雷德穿着一身一丝不苟的正装站在一群嗨过头的年轻人中间的样子实在有点尴尬得好笑。

 

第二天他从哥谭论坛报上得知昨晚有个超级嗨的泳池派对，哥谭上流世界的狂欢。布鲁斯•韦恩在派对上搂着两个姑娘栽进泳池里狂欢——哥谭日报的说法是韦恩先生连喝七杯紫雨，醉得两个姑娘都拉不住他，三个人一起摔进了泳池。

 

杰森气得扯烂了报纸。砸烂了客厅和布鲁斯的书房。把布鲁斯压在地板上跟他玩摔跤。

 

以上都没有发生。

 

杰森又不是傻子，他知道布鲁斯参加这种活动有他的目的，兴许是有重要的线索或是嫌犯之类的，花花公子布鲁西只是一个必要的伪装罢了。他也是义警，他理解布鲁斯，完全理解。再说他都十五岁了，是时候表现得像一个成熟的青少年了（这句话听上去超诡异）。他所需要的一切，就是布鲁斯的一个解释而已。就算他不能提及任何一个细节，甚至给出的原因漏洞百出也没有关系。布鲁斯愿意给他一个解释就可以。你看，你没法说杰森不是一个宽宏大量的人吧？至于那些难以抑制的小情绪，他会处理好的，他知道布鲁斯怎么看他的脾气，他察觉得到布鲁斯偶尔的戒备（不，不是你的问题，布鲁斯，你隐藏得非常棒，只因为杰森是个过度敏感的神经质）。就要一个解释，没别的了，成交，好吧？

 

可惜布鲁斯不愿意做这个生意。（这比“布鲁斯没把这茬放心上”听起来要好很多。）

 

他甚至主动提过，比如这样：

 

“嘿，布鲁斯，你介意我打扰几分钟吗？占用你一点儿敷面膜时间？”杰森觉得这个梗挺不错的，不过布鲁斯没笑。无所谓啦，布鲁斯真的被他逗笑了他才会吓到。

 

“有什么事？”

 

“没，没什么重要的事。话说你知道我那天跟阿尔弗雷德去听了一场超赞的演唱会吗？我是说，虽然他好像不太感兴趣，你知道，英伦绅士的古板品味还是什么的；不过要我说的话，那简直屌……简直太精彩了，全场的人都特别激动，还有一两个晕过去的！”杰森讲得眉飞色舞，还模仿那两个晕过去的姑娘倒下的样子，然后他清了清嗓子，“所以……呃，我就是想说……没什么大不了的，你看，没了你我还是玩得特别开心，你没来也没关系。别自以为是地陶醉于扮演糟糕父亲角色的歉疚感中，老头子！”

 

“……”

 

“呃，你没什么……想说的吗？”杰森瞪大眼睛看着布鲁斯。

 

“……听着，杰森，”杰森一向不知道怎么归类这个状态的布鲁斯，“你玩得开心我很高兴，我很抱歉我没能赶到。”

 

杰森挑起眉毛：“……就这样？”

 

布鲁斯一向坚毅的面部线条柔和了一些，看起来还是绝顶英俊：“对不起。”

 

一瞬间有满腔的怒火积攒在杰森体内，他握紧了拳头，僵硬地跟布鲁斯对视着；一股破坏的冲动随着血液奔腾涌上他的大脑，他真心实意地想掀翻布鲁斯名贵的红木书桌，一拳打烂他英俊帅气的脸蛋，给他留下青紫的眼圈，血流如注的鼻子，破裂的嘴角；杰森浑身上下的每一个神经末梢都因为这种冲动而疼痛，又随着他用尽全力的克制而麻木，他咬紧了牙，一句话也说不出来。

 

“好吧。”

 

杰森最后说，那股怒火去得就像来时一样快，他转身离开了书房，感官一阵空白——除了脑子里轰鸣的钝响，还有嘴里的一股血味，他说不准他是什么时候不小心咬破自己的。

 

之后那张精选集就一直留在他的房间了，像一把扣上的锁，一台缄默的留声机。

 

杰森挣扎着浮出水面，拼了命地朝着那个火光漫天的地方游过去；海水浸得他四肢冰冷，他一刻也不停歇地游着。直到杰森筋疲力尽地浮在水面中，胳膊沉重地像是灌了铅，他差点被冻僵的脑细胞才帮他回忆起，那张唱片此刻正躺在格兰大道藏身处的桌面上。

 

他放声大笑，甚至呛了一点水在喉咙里。

 

 

*

杰森偷过各种各样的东西，其中最不值一提的是厨房里的华夫饼。

 

他在一片黑暗中蹑手蹑脚地跑到冰箱前面，踮起脚从最高层端出一小碟华夫饼。杰森端着碟子转身跳到吧台上坐着，他只穿了一件从布鲁斯那里偷来的白衬衫，大腿贴在冰凉的大理石台面上，被冰得哆嗦了一下。他看着手里的华夫饼，小腿晃啊晃——然后伸出舌头舔了一口顶端的奶油，一片冰凉甜腻的感觉化在嘴里。

 

那是阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯准备的午后甜点，杰森自己并不偏爱这种甜到掉牙的点心，他纯粹是想给布鲁斯找麻烦。

 

他好奇那个总是板着脸的家伙看到被偷吃了一半的华夫饼会是怎样一副表情，会不会因为没有足够的糖分补充而犯起起床气？杰森因为脑子里的画面偷笑起来，灯却在这时突然亮起来了。

 

杰森吓了一跳，差点大声骂出来，幸好没有，因为他一回头就看到布鲁斯好整以暇地靠在门框上看着他。昏黄的灯光投在布鲁斯脸上，几缕凌乱的黑发垂在额前映出阴影，迷人得一塌糊涂。

 

“晚饭没吃饱吗？”布鲁斯压下嘴角的笑意，轻声问杰森。他听起来温柔极了，温柔得不像他，杰森猜也许是夜巡后的困倦让他的声音变得这么柔和。

 

杰森把盘子放到一边，从吧台上跳下来，一脸满不在乎地回答：“没什么，只是房间里太闷了，出来随便走走。”

 

他打算就那样假装随意地退场，可跟布鲁斯擦肩而过的那一刻，他注意到布鲁斯停留在他身上的视线，才想起自己身上的衣服是从布鲁斯的洗衣篮里偷来的，他慌张地伸手想遮住衬衫，却无从遮起。在那短短的一瞬间里杰森心惊胆战地等待审判。

 

“早点回去睡觉。”布鲁斯说着伸出手揉了揉杰森的脑袋。

 

杰森故作镇定地点点头，走出门外，一步，两步，飞快地闪进墙壁的阴影处。他的心激烈地跳动着，这感觉既不同于奔跑在哥谭的大街小巷间的那种兴奋，也不同于从蝙蝠飞机上一跃而下的惊心动魄，他对此一窍不通，却又格外熟悉。

 

身后传来一阵响动，杰森悄悄探出头去，看见布鲁斯从酒柜上取下一瓶威士忌，嘴里叼着那个被他舔了一口的华夫饼。

 

如果再不离开他很可能就要心脏爆裂而死了。杰森想。

 

*

 

感恩节晚餐，黑胶唱片，布鲁斯的大衣，华夫饼，头顶的触摸。

 

这些是曾经的杰森陶德赖以生存的东西，除此之外他还一遍又一遍地在脑子里狠揍那些人渣罪犯，揍到他的指骨痛得麻木，然后他掏出枪，子弹贯穿了他们的头颅，在眼眶处留下一个个空洞。当这些回忆和幻想也不起作用时，他也只剩最后一点供他支撑下去的东西了。

 

布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯。

 

他一遍又一遍地在心中默念，于是连被撬棍抽中的胫骨也不觉得痛了。

 

“你们这些混蛋想从我这儿得到什么？”杰森咳出一口血，却仍扯起嘴角挑衅到，“不如用你们那些可笑的破坏计划来娱乐我一下，这可是最后的机会，等蝙蝠侠来了，你们就只能乖乖闭嘴被揍得下巴脱臼了，这听起来怎么样啊？” 

 

不停地说，一直说下去。

 

“你想知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份？过来，凑近点，”杰森猛啐了一口唾沫在那人脸上，下一秒他连人带椅子被掀翻在地上，踩在他胸口的靴子让他喘不上气，“蝙蝠侠……蝙蝠侠，他是个中了女巫诅咒的蝙蝠，他是怪物，他是黑夜，他是把你揍趴在地上的那个家伙！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

他必须得不停说下去，坚持到布鲁斯来救他为止。

 

“你们吓不倒我，你们……”杰森的头晕得厉害，他拼命地从脑袋的角落里搜刮出破碎的词句来，那些模糊的单词在他脑子里即将成型，却被下一个瞄准头部的重击敲散了，说点什么，说点什么……额角淌下的血模糊了他的视线，他的脑子是一团浆糊，“你们这些垃圾！人渣！狗屎！渣滓！……”

 

最终杰森意识到他无话可说了。

 

布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯？

 

他的脑子里响起蝙蝠侠的声音。

 

蝙蝠侠从背后搂住他，将他裹在漆黑的披风里：“撑住，好伙计（chum），我会赶到的，坚持住。”

 

于是杰森相信了，他坚信蝙蝠侠会来。

 

在这个黑暗的房间里只有一盏破旧的吊灯，晃来，晃去；它把惨白的光投在杰森脸上，映出那张脸上的血痕和脏污。这里没有窗户，没有通风口，只有一扇铁门，像一个密封的盒子。干涸的血液，呕吐物，还有种种污秽在这狭小的空间里发酵，杰森几乎以为自己也在随之一起腐烂。

 

在第一次昏迷过去之后他便无从计算时间了，不过他大概知道自己在哪儿。渗出水珠的墙壁，来“拜访”他的熟悉面孔，还有门外那些远远站着的穿制服的人。

 

阿卡姆之城。

 

布鲁斯就快到了，快到了。

 

*

 

有些事情来得比蝙蝠侠还快。

 

他们把照片摔在他脸上，报纸贴在他面前的那面墙上。杰森扯着嘶哑的声带读出那段报道——“……蝙蝠义警身边出现的新面孔……张扬……甚至暴戾的前任罗宾……哥谭市的治安……”——而企鹅人在一旁大笑着拍手：“大点声，再大点声！”

 

他弹弹手里的雪茄屁股，一缕烟袅袅升上去；头顶的吊扇极为缓慢地旋转着，掀不起一丝风，只投下几片扇叶的阴影。

 

双面人靠在墙边，一手插着兜，一手不停翻着手里的硬币，他那只没有眼睑遮盖的眼珠赤裸裸地盯着杰森，饶有兴味地开口了：“真是件值得庆祝的事，不是吗科波特？我们该怎么庆祝呢？”

 

企鹅人原本的笑声被咳嗽打断了，他顺了顺气，端坐起来，对双面人翻了个白眼，“又来，你只会扫兴。”

 

双面人没搭理他，转了转眼珠子，不紧不慢地开口了：“我正好想起了那个没处安放的电椅，你觉得我们的罗宾小子会喜欢吗？”

 

杰森的耳朵还在嗡嗡作响，他原本正麻木地念着报纸上的文字，但丹特的话语让他一下子清醒过来，惊恐地瞪大眼睛，颤抖着嘴唇求饶：“不…不，不，求你，不要……”

 

电椅。

 

杰森浑身上下断裂的骨头、破裂的伤口都因为这个联想而疼痛起来，尖锐的蚀骨的钻心的，各种各样的痛盖住了他其他的感官，痛苦嚎叫着盖过了他思考的声音。他无计可施了，除了低声下气的恳求之外搜刮不出别的词句。

 

“别那么害怕，我不是做决定的那个……”

 

企鹅人不耐烦地打断了他：“你该死的硬币，每次都是。”

 

“……咱们看看，正面，我把你留给科波特……”双面人一边说一边抛出了硬币，那枚闪着光的硬币旋转着上升又落下来，他一把抓住它扣在手背上，“……反面，你好好享受电椅。”

 

杰森眉骨上的伤口因为他的动作又裂开了，他忍着痛费力地睁开眼，死盯着双面人缓缓打开的手——朝上的一面是光洁的哥谭夫人头像。

 

“正面。”双面人说着咧开嘴，杰森的视线不自觉地飘向他赤裸地提起的笑肌，“科波特，他是你的了。”

 

双面人转身出去了，磁锁扣上的声响回荡在屋子里，让杰森忍不住颤了一下。他暗自松了口气，却在下一秒对上企鹅人放大的脸，他那张涂了粉的苍白的脸离他只有几公分，紧接着越来越大，越来越大，直到他的鹰钩鼻戳在杰森脸上，他的两个瞳孔像无底的深渊，杰森几乎不能呼吸。

 

企鹅人笑起来，露出发黄的牙齿：“杰森，你知道吗？丹特难得想出了个好主意。”

 

*

 

他可以当那是个谎言，是个骗局，是那群渣滓击溃他的伎俩。

 

他可以不断地告诉自己布鲁斯会来的，布鲁斯没有抛弃他。

 

他可以为布鲁斯找一千个一万个理由，不用布鲁斯多说一个字他就可以自己说服自己。

 

他可以默默地除掉那丑陋的标记。

 

 

但那并不能改变任何事。

 

 

有时候他希望谎话说了一千遍就会成真，那样蝙蝠侠就会来救他了。

 

*

他所拥有的那些回忆都被咀嚼得稀烂。他一遍又一遍地拾起它们，从中汲取安慰和力量，直到他的记忆褪色，幻象和现实的边界愈发模糊。他试图回忆起布鲁斯掌心的触感，试图想起他身上的气味；他记得布鲁斯轻揉他的头发，他记得布鲁斯颈间令人安心的木质香。可那些都是真实的吗？如果那些都是真的，如果布鲁斯真的那样在乎他，为什么不来救他？

 

蝙蝠侠又是谁？他真的存在吗？

 

杰森被绑在椅子上无力地垂着头，用那残存的一点理智，思考自己从十一岁起幻想和一个穿着蝙蝠造型紧身衣的亿万富翁一起打击犯罪的可能性。

 

也许他早就饿死在犯罪小巷了，他在死之前做了一个长长的梦。

 

*

 

蝙蝠侠是谁？

 

“蝙蝠侠是你的敌人。”

 

“蝙蝠侠是我的敌人。”

 

我为什么在这儿？

 

“蝙蝠侠舍弃了你。”

 

“蝙蝠侠舍弃了我。”

 

我该怎么办？

 

“你恨蝙蝠侠。”

 

“我恨蝙蝠侠。”

 

*

 

杰森从他那张简易的行军床上猛地坐了起来，粗喘着气，他的背心被汗水浸湿了，左手还扣在脸颊的印记上。

 

窗外的夜色柔和地流进这简陋的卧室里来，街对面霓虹灯的华彩映在杰森脸上。除了酒吧里偶尔晃晃悠悠地走出来的一两个醉汉之外这空荡荡的街上最喧嚣的只剩墙边的排风扇。没有蝙蝠侠的哥谭本不至于如此寂寞。

 

杰森经历过无数这样的夜晚，他卷缩在街巷的阴影处，小心避开街上游荡的那些人的目光。有一次他听见街上传来争执声，马路中间有两伙人吵吵闹闹的，互相揪着对方的领子，叫嚣着；不知道是谁先打破了僵持的局面，血沫横飞。

 

杰森本不想管，这些人纯粹是自作自受，不如就由着他们狗咬狗。

 

过了一会儿他沿着路灯的阴影跑到街西头，往路边值班岗的窗户里扔了一块石头。窗玻璃质量不错，只被砸出一道裂痕。约翰尼骂骂咧咧地走出来，四处张望一下，瞅见了街对角的那群人，拎起警棍就上去了；安迪叼着甜甜圈跟在后面探头探脑。杰森翻了个白眼，一溜小跑回了孤儿院。

 

那不过是几年前的事，感觉却像一个世纪那么遥远了。

 

杰森起身下床，从冰箱里拿了一罐冰啤酒，顺手打开床头柜上的收音机。主播的声音带着沙沙的杂音，杰森微调了下旋钮又用力拍了拍，声音才清晰起来。他坐回床上，背靠着墙，冰冰凉凉的墙壁贴在后背上，冰冰凉凉的啤酒流进胃袋里。

 

“……的葬礼，定于本月25日，在圣约翰大教堂举行。尽管现今仍不乏社会各界的质疑之声，市议会已经于上月末投票通过了此决议……”

 

杰森嗤笑一声，他瞥了一眼桌子上那张漆黑的唱片，猛地闭了闭眼，一口气喝光了啤酒。

 

*

 

那是个万里无云的大晴天，前一晚上哥谭刚下完一场连绵的雨，地面还有大大小小的水坑，深吸一口气能闻到泥土的气味。这地方清新得不像见鬼的哥谭。

 

杰森站在城铁车厢里，乘客不多，三三两两地坐着低头忙活自己的事情，高耸的大厦和低矮拥挤的建筑纷杂地从眼前掠过，他想起很多年前的哥谭也是这个样子，这个城市没有改变多少。

 

杰森回过神来，列车已经到站了。他到得有些早了，周围只有一群正在布置现场的工作人员，他站在教堂前环顾四周，找了个绝妙的位置。

 

十点整，钟声一响，仪式开始了。外面熙熙攘攘的人群也安静下来。杰森百无聊赖地趴在穹顶的窗台上，看着一个漆黑的、印着蝙蝠标志的棺椁被抬进来，唱诗班在唱着杰森不太熟悉的赞美诗，场面肃穆又庄严，杰森只觉得百无聊赖。

 

他看见戈登走上台去，清了清嗓子，他的声音有些苍老了，但仍然有力：“我看见我们的城市从废墟中崛起，我们的人民从深渊中得到救赎。我看见这个时代的邪恶在逐渐赎去自己的罪孽，这个时代的正义，它所为之奉献的人们，过着幸福安宁的日子……”*

 

杰森眨了眨酸涩刺痛的眼睛，合上了眼。

 

 

那个下午布鲁斯横卧在起居室的沙发上补眠。他原本是在一边享用下午茶一边处理公司事务的，也许是透过窗帘照进屋子里的昏黄光线太过催眠，或者是阿尔弗雷德偷偷在红茶里加了什么东西（是的，管家先生为了避免布鲁斯连续几十小时不眠不休折腾死自己可谓不择手段），布鲁斯睡着了。

 

杰森连蹦带跳地奔下楼的时候遇见的就是一个安静地睡着了的布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德正给他盖上薄毯，顺便冲杰森小少爷比了一个“嘘”的手势。杰森愣了一下，点点头，他轻手轻脚地靠过去，略带惊奇地观察布鲁斯的睡颜——哟，他睡觉还带点儿呼噜声。

 

这不能怪他大惊小怪，那时候他刚来到韦恩大宅没多久，老蝙蝠总是板着一张脸：杰森你必须怎么怎么样，杰森你不能怎么怎么样，他好像一个刚被赶到军营的新兵蛋子，有点兴奋，有点茫然，有点想揍他的教官。

 

所以一个安详的布鲁斯对他来说格外新鲜。

 

“阿尔弗雷德？”他正趴在沙发边上盯着布鲁斯，同时小声用气音说。

 

“有什么吩咐吗，杰森少爷？”

 

“我想喝草莓奶昔。”

 

“好的，请您稍等。”

 

阿尔弗雷德转身离开了，他走了有好一会儿，趴在沙发上对着布鲁斯发呆的杰森才反应过来，管家爷爷走路都没有声音的！

 

下午过去的很快，老盯着布鲁斯也没有什么意思，于是杰森找来了自己的课本，盘腿坐到地上，趴在茶几上写作业，旁边放着他的草莓奶昔。奶昔口感不错，冰得杰森浑身酸爽。

 

那是杰森头一回完完全全放松地待在布鲁斯身边。在那之前他所了解的大部分事情都是关于蝙蝠侠的，布鲁斯更像是一个遥远的存在，一个近在眼前却触之不及的幻影。

 

布鲁斯醒来之后语气不善地说了他两句，关于写字姿势还有冰的东西喝太多闹肚子之类的事情。这倒一点儿也不陌生，布鲁斯一觉醒来之后总是这种臭脾气，杰森听了左耳进右耳出，等他吸溜完了奶昔，确定布鲁斯说完了，就大大咧咧坐在茶几上问：“死有钱佬，带我上高架铁转转呗？”有一句话怎么说的来着？蹬鼻子上脸。

 

布鲁斯没说话，杰森悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，抱起课本准备回屋了，他走到了楼梯旁边，才听见布鲁斯说：“明天八点钟起床。”

 

他背对着布鲁斯径直上楼了，脸上挂着一个掩饰不住的笑容。

 

第二天早上杰森顶着两个黑眼圈起床了，前一晚上他兴奋得像个要去社会实践的小学生（并不是说他知道那是什么），天刚蒙蒙亮才闭眼，不到三个小时就不得不爬起来。当他打着哈欠下楼的时候布鲁斯脸上挂着一个了然于心的淡笑，而阿尔弗雷德一如往常地在布置早餐——他注意到小陶德先生连天的哈欠之后又好心地往牛奶里加了一些咖啡。

 

那天没发生什么特殊的事，却一直像胶片一样清晰地印在他脑子里。

 

清晨他一从车上下来就迫不及待地走在布鲁斯前面，脚步迈得又急又快。布鲁斯没像他意料中的那样不耐烦，只是慢悠悠地走在后面，仿佛这是什么对杰森的耐心测试一样。

 

他们上了高架铁，在城里饶了一整圈。杰森头靠在玻璃上，注视着窗外的景象。他多少能理解那些被哥谭所吸引的人们了，毕竟从这好像在空中飞行一般的视角来看，这位女士是多么壮丽、繁华、又迷人啊。即便他清清楚楚地知道她的肮脏，她的阴暗，也无法控制自己在此刻由衷地发出一声又一声感叹。于是布鲁斯由着他又坐了一圈。

 

两人下来的时候已经是天色几近黄昏的时候了，布鲁斯给他买了一个辣热狗，他们坐在公园的长椅上等人来接。

 

“你经常来这附近吗？”杰森问他，因为布鲁斯熟门熟路地找到了那个移动餐车，点单的时候也十分熟练。

 

“……不，”布鲁斯犹豫了一会儿之后说，“只是工作需要，比较了解。”

 

“也是，我猜你这样的有钱少爷才不会浪费时间在这种地方。”

 

杰森把这句话说出来的时候有点挖苦的意思，但他心里也确实是这样认为的。这附近是一片四五层高的公寓楼，外墙的漆掉得厉害，显得格外破旧；地下隧道入口的墙壁上挤满了各式各样的涂鸦，有几个穿着运动衫的年轻人蹲在墙角一起抽烟；对面的街道上是各式不入流的墨西哥餐馆和中式快餐。不过不得不说，杰森手里的这个热狗还不错。这地方从各方面都看起来更像是杰森陶德混迹的地方，而不是布鲁斯韦恩这种亿万富翁、哥谭明星会接触的。

 

“你觉得‘我这样的有钱少爷’会在什么地方浪费时间？”布鲁斯突然问他。

 

杰森有点被呛住了，他灌了几口水顺了顺气才缓缓开口道：“嗯……我不知道，高档酒会？blingbling的水晶厅？跟模特姑娘们一起？我是说……至少这是我从报纸上看到的，我又不是有钱人，倒是你来告诉我啊，有钱人都是像你这样半夜打扮成蝙蝠出门揍坏人的吗？”

 

“前者是我不得不做的，而后一个，我猜我算特例之一。”布鲁斯说到这儿狡猾地笑了一下，杰森再追根究底地问下去他又什么都不说了。

 

“那你为什么要做这件事？你后悔过吗？”杰森换了个话题。

 

布鲁斯听到这儿咬紧了下巴，让杰森有点儿后悔这样问了，不过布鲁斯很快又放松下来，他垂下眼沉默了一会儿，看向杰森。

 

“这是一项必须被完成的事业。”

 

杰森也垂下眼，盯着地面，过了一会儿他小心翼翼地开口：“出了什么事，是吗？你的父母，他们不是……”

 

“合适的时候你就会知道了。”

 

杰森默默地点了点头，之后又拉着他扯了些别的，他们几乎要把一个月份量的话都说尽了，司机才姗姗来迟。杰森坐在后座的豪华座椅上，头靠着玻璃，像是在城铁上时一样，望着窗外隐约能看见点点星光的夜空，慢慢睡着了，彻底陷入梦境之前他一直在胡思乱想着关于布鲁斯说的那些话。

 

 

杰森醒来时教堂已经变得冷冷清清的了。

 

他去了墓园，前来悼念人们也早都离开了，只剩一束束鲜花被留在墓前。杰森走进了看，还有坏掉的蝙蝠镖，一截蝙蝠披风等等乱七八糟的小玩意，不禁笑了出来。他蹲在墓碑前，笑得嗓子发哑，眼睛又肿又痛。那张黑胶唱片被他紧紧地抱在怀里。午后乌云遮住了太阳，天变得有些阴冷，杰森额头顶着墓碑，笑得浑身发抖。

直到他笑得累了，挪动着发麻的手脚一点点爬起来，拖着笨拙的脚步慢慢走了，唱片被他留在墓前。

 

 

*此处悼词为TDKR和《双城记》中台词的化用。

 

 

*

杰森把那个难看的记号给去了，跑到欧洲去玩了三个月。

 

回来之后杰森去听了一次音乐会，哥谭交响乐团。他对古典乐不感兴趣，他来这儿纯粹是出于他任务目标的闲情雅致。黑道组织的会计师小姐挽着约会对象坐在二层包厢里，杰森隐藏在楼下的群众当中默默观察着她。旁边的观众明显是被女朋友拉来的，无聊两个字都快写在了他脸上，他看了看杰森，又看了看杰森看的方向，扔给他一个同情又有点小嘚瑟的眼神。

 

在一个乐章过后，会计师小姐起身离开了座位。杰森默默在心里规划了一条路线，在她消失在视线内之后立刻起身往走廊去了。洗手间在二楼楼梯对面，杰森从楼梯走上去之后正好迎上从洗手间出来的会计师。他整了整领子，快步走上前拦住了对方。

 

“方便聊一聊吗？”杰森露出一个礼貌的笑容。

 

会计师看了他一眼，面色慌张地要离开。

 

“就一分钟。”杰森好言相劝道，只要一分钟他就可以说服女人把资料交给他。

 

“不，抱歉。”

 

说完她迈开腿想跑，杰森强压下脾气，抓住她的手腕，然后尽量平和地继续劝说道：“特纳小姐，相信我，这一分钟时间对我们彼此都有好处……”

 

特纳看起来不太对劲，她一边努力想挣脱杰森抓着她的手，一边总是往洗手间的位置瞥。根据杰森对她的调查，她平时是个极其沉稳冷静，会审时度势的人，这也是为什么杰森选择在这音乐会间歇的时间里偷偷接触她，他有把握特纳会给他机会说服自己。

 

有什么地方不对劲。杰森感觉到了，但他的理智找不出是哪里出了问题，事前他仔细调查过，每一个环节都没有纰漏，可是为什么……为什么……

 

一个人影猛地冲出来，杰森眼前一晃，被人趁之不备圈住腰提了起来，他抬起头发现特纳也被这人扛在肩膀上。突如其来的变故让他有点蒙圈，还没来得及挣扎，拎着他的男人就带着他和特纳两人冲出了窗户，掉在一层的露台上，随之而来是身后巨大的爆炸声。

 

杰森回头看着窗户里冒出的股股爆炸烟尘，把已经到嘴边的那句“你他妈谁啊”咽了回去

 

特纳瘫坐在地上，愁云满面。拽走他们俩的那个男人出声了：“剩下的都在哪里？”

 

特纳闷声报出了几个位置。

 

杰森深吸了一口气，在脑海里迅速地整理了一下状况：剧院爆炸了，这家伙明显知道——他突然冲出来拎着杰森和特纳逃出来的；特纳也知道——这解释了为什么她那么慌张，她还知道其他爆炸物的位置……身份可疑。

 

“我去解决二层西翼和一层储物间的两个。”杰森说

 

男人回头看了杰森一眼，杰森也借此机会打量他。他身材很魁梧结实，脸倒是其貌不扬，耳朵还有点招风。杰森能看出对方并不太信任自己，他对这个人也是一样的态度，但紧要关头还是先合作解决问题为先。男人的想法大概也是如此，很快他点了点头，“我去解决电气室的那个。”

 

杰森余光注意到坐在一边的特纳，“她怎么办？留在这儿会不会跑了？”

 

男人掏出手铐，“锁在这儿？”

 

“我不放心，她手段多得很。”

 

“那带着？”

 

“谁带？”

 

“交给我，之后回去还要找她问清楚。”

 

杰森皱了皱眉头，“我也有事要找她。”

 

“你要处理两个地方，带一个人不方便行动。”

 

挣扎了一下之后杰森说出了真正的担忧：“你带着她跑了怎么办？”

 

“相信我。”

 

杰森迷茫到整个脸都皱在一起，“凭什么？？？”

 

男人愣了一下，咬紧了下巴，片刻之后回答：“金斯顿，布坎南街7号。”然后掏出一张卡片递给杰森。

 

“待会儿见。”

 

*

 

两个小时后，杰森站在金斯顿布坎南街7号门前。这是一家老旧的理发店，门口的霓虹灯已经坏了一半。杰森拉开门走进去，带起一阵铃响。

 

杰森打量了一下，屋里还算干净，东西虽然有点杂乱破旧，但都收拾得整整齐齐的。一个四五十岁的人听到动静转过身来，杰森没等他开口，就上前递上了卡片。中年人看了一眼之后把卡片还给杰森，转身为他拉开一扇门。

 

里面是个只有两个人大小的空间，三面是镜子，杰森饶有兴味地走了进去，中年人关上了门，杰森这才注意到这是个电梯。伸手拉了一下闸门，电梯徐徐上升，过程中震得有点厉害。电梯停稳后杰森推开厚重的门，进了三层。

 

从电梯一出来就是房间，屋子宽敞倒是宽敞，却没什么东西，只摆了一些生活必备品，看样子大概只是个安全屋。杰森也不客气，径直走到房间中央的床垫上躺下了。

 

不久，电梯叮得一声响了，杰森坐起来，看见男人和特纳从电梯里走出来。

 

“花了点儿时间哈？”

 

男人叹了口气，“有一件事你说对了，她确实有两下子。”

 

杰森这才注意到他脖子上的指甲印，闷笑了两声。

 

“那么，”笑过之后杰森开门见山，“说明一下吧。”

 

男人点点头，把特纳礼貌地‘请’到一旁坐下，然后转向杰森：“从哪儿开始？”

 

“你是谁？”

 

“詹姆斯……詹姆斯•布坎南。”

 

“你能再不走心点儿吗？”

 

“这不是重点，叫我詹姆斯就行了。”

 

杰森认输：“杰森•陶德。”

 

“杰森。”

 

“很好，下面说说重点吧，你是怎么跟她扯上关系的？”

 

“就我目前掌握的来看，我们因为两个不同的案子在调查同一个人。”

 

杰森眯起眼睛：“……特纳小姐？”

 

“昆西•布朗宁。”

 

“那我想你可能搞错了什么，昆西•布朗宁可不是我要找的那位大咖。”

 

詹姆斯露出一个玩味的笑容：“你的目标是‘白’？”

 

杰森闻言警惕地抬头凝视詹姆斯——詹姆斯有一双绿眼睛……不，不对，再看仔细点儿，哦，隐形眼镜。

 

“鉴于我接下来的提议，我不介意先向你分享些信息以示诚意。”

 

“提议？”

 

“我建议我们一起行动，”詹姆斯说，“听着，昆西是‘白’的许许多多影子中的一个，但反过来，‘白’是由许许多多像昆西这样的人组成的一个怪物。”

 

“你能不能说清楚点儿？”

 

“你知道篝火怪物吗？一只小小的老鼠走过篝火丛旁，火光照射下，它的影子投得有数十倍大，大得能笼罩住它的猎食者。”

 

杰森眨了眨眼睛，似有顿悟。

 

詹姆斯继续说下去：“仅凭一人之力是怎么在短短几月的时间内伫立于哥谭的？是潜伏已久？早有预谋？趁虚而入？”

 

杰森了然地开口：“‘白’不是一个人。”

 

“昆西•布朗宁，罗德里亚•盖斯，伊万•格罗德……”詹姆斯说了长长一串名字，“他们共同拼凑起一个人造的怪物，在篝火的照射下显得巨大可怖。”

 

“昆西是个切入点？”

 

“他是在底端支撑起这庞然大物的那个。”

 

杰森快活地吹了个口哨：“运气不错！”

 

旁边一个略显冷淡的声音插进来：“我可以帮忙。”

 

“你想要什么？”/“我们非常欢迎你的加入。”

 

杰森和詹姆斯同时说。

 

*

 

杰森趴在通风口上方，透过缝隙观察下方的目标。他调整了一下通信器，一阵电流声之后信号顺畅了起来。

 

“红头罩已就位。”

 

“很好，在那儿等着，海军一号在路上。”海军一号就是詹姆斯，他真的玩总统梗玩上瘾了。

 

“特纳呢？”

 

“在补妆。”

 

“你确定她不是双重间谍？昆西派来搅局的？”

 

“我做过背景调查了，她说的是真的，昆西是个变态，罪犯，还有双相障碍。”

 

“我怎么才能确定你做的背景调查没有漏掉任何关键信息？这世界上还有斯德哥尔摩综合征的存在呢，特纳被那家伙折磨得要死要活还心甘情愿为他卖命的可能性不是没有。”杰森知道自己在抬杠，他只是不爽这家伙突然跳出来然后就掌控全局的姿态，还有一部分的不信任——假名字，假脸，假身份。不过杰森也没有很担心，如果中途出差错他自有后备方案。

 

“你可以选择相信我，或是撂挑子走人。”詹姆斯不容置疑地说，“我还有三分钟到位，你继续监视，记住，即便发生特殊情况也不要杀他。”

 

妈的，又来了，杰森的白眼都快翻上天了。

 

“你可以至少试着友善一些。”

 

杰森心不在焉地抛出这句话，并没指望得到什么回复，毕竟他自己的态度也算不上友善。通讯线路沉默了一会儿，又出声了：“我会注意的。”

 

糟糕，这下反倒让杰森有点愧疚了。

 

通讯线路再次沉默了，杰森只好尴尬地在脑子里梳理了一遍任务流程来转移注意力。

 

昆西和每一个‘白’一样，手里有一个联络簿，含有组织其他成员的信息。昆西随身携带，这是任务的关键，只要拿到它，万事俱备。问题是他们并不知道那具体是个什么东西，也不知道它还能做什么，于是最为稳妥的做法是神不知鬼不觉地顺走东西，人可以事后解决，也免得打草惊蛇。

 

计划很美好，现实很残酷。

 

杰森在狭小的空间跟随下方的目标一起移动着，这家伙像个马蜂一样四处乱窜，杰森在上面都要骂娘了。

 

在杰森真的那么做之前，他听到身下传来吱嘎作响的声音。

 

耗子？

 

这个念头在杰森的心里出现了一秒，天花板轰得一声塌了。杰森措手不及地就摔落进大厅里，成为周围宾客关注的焦点。

 

“…………噢——操，这换气系统也太难修了！”杰森此刻十分庆幸他混进来的时候穿的是不知道哪个公司的蓝色制服。

 

大部分人的注意力回到身边人身上，杰森略狼狈地爬了起来，扣上帽子小心地观察着周围的环境——昆西在他两点钟方向，似乎已经注意到他了。

 

现在要逃？还是主动出击？

 

这个问题的答案根本不需要犹豫。

 

杰森三步并作两步朝昆西走过去，后者本来怀疑地打量杰森的眼神一下子变得警惕起来，他一边观察着杰森一边后退，直到杰森离他只有三四米远了，他立刻转身跑起来。杰森也加快脚步追了上去，然后他好像看到了什么，停了下来。昆西正想不明白的当口，一头撞上了一位客人。

 

“先生！您还好吗？”先开口的反而是这位被人撞上的，“您头晕吗？需不需要休息一会儿？”

 

“谢谢，我没事。”昆西摆摆手，急色匆匆地要走开，却发现他的手臂被紧紧握住，挣脱不得。

 

紧接着他感觉后颈挨了一击，意识离他远去。

 

“老板！布朗宁先生！”旁边一位穿着白色晚礼服的女士突然惊叫起来，“您哪里不舒服吗？我带您去楼上歇一歇吧！”

 

杰森在旁边看着，憋笑憋得腮帮子疼。

 

这演技也太他妈浮夸了。

 

白色晚礼服的女士扶着晕过去的布朗宁先生离开了，而那位被布朗宁撞到的好好先生走到杰森身边，隐蔽地给他看了一眼半藏在袖子里的BP机。

 

“我说，你们这演技也太烂了。”杰森调笑着挖苦道。

 

“彼此彼此。”

 

“人就让她带走了？”

 

“那是她提的条件，三天后她会把这家伙还回来。”

 

“合作愉快？”

 

“合作愉快。”

 

*

 

和詹姆斯搭档不失为一件好事，随着一次又一次的合作杰森慢慢注意到，他们配合默契，虽然偶有危机，但总能化险为夷。詹姆斯的存在事实上为他增添了一丝安全感。除了杰森有点讨厌这个人本身之外，没有什么不好的地方。

 

但杰森的心很乱，他只好给自己又放了一个短假。

 

*

 

五月份的塞维利亚，阳光温暖得像烘烤过的被子。杰森走在碧蓝如洗的天空下，心情格外舒畅。

 

他在街边的一家酒吧落座，点了一杯龙舌兰日出，接着便百无聊赖地发起呆来了。蝙蝠侠嗝屁之后这成了他的新习惯。杰森猜想大概是从前这些时间都用来对着蝙蝠侠苦大仇深了，现在没有蝙蝠侠给他苦大仇深，他只好对着空气发呆。说实在的，思考那些事情只让他头痛，他却根本不能控制地一遍又一遍地折磨自己，杰森想这可能是某种自毁倾向，可他自认没有蝙蝠侠那么病态。

 

好在没过了多久要等的人就来了，杰森看了看表，一如既往的准时。

 

一位面色和善，穿着花衬衫和大裤衩的老人走到他面前，杰森起身给了对方一个拥抱。

 

“阿尔弗雷德。”

 

阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他的后背，“杰森少爷。”

 

“真的假的，少爷？我以为你退休了呢。”

 

“我以为您也是。”

 

杰森不自在地耸耸肩：“就放个假，整理一下心情，你知道，自从那事儿之后哥谭消停多了。”

 

“我很高兴听到您这么说。”

 

杰森吸了一口饮料，皱起鼻子，“呃，我不知道你私下里的品味如此奔放。”他意有所指地看着老人家的花衬衫。

 

“只是试图转换一下路线，”阿尔弗雷德微笑起来，“只有停止尝试才是真正的变老。”

 

“我可从没见你尝试嬉皮士风格。”

 

“一个成熟的人应拥有他的底线。”

 

“好吧，我要把这个也记到《阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯语录》里去。”

 

“请您一定限制在小范围内传播。”

 

杰森掰起手指数了数，“我自己留一份，寄给你一份，芭芭拉，迪克……没了，就这些。”

 

“……布鲁斯老爷呢？”阿尔弗雷德试探性地问。

 

杰森翻了个白眼：“我打赌他早就把你那些话印到海马沟回里去了。”

 

“您言过了，如果布鲁斯老爷真的那样铭记并听从我的建议，我也不用来这里度过退休生活。”

 

杰森听到这话咬紧了嘴唇，低着头不知在想些什么。过了一会儿他慢慢地坐直了，故作轻松地笑道：“你知道他没有别的选择的。”

 

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“我一直知道。”

 

在对话向更沉重的方向滑去之前，杰森讲了个调节气氛的小笑话。之后他们聊了聊其他人的现状啊，接下来的打算啊之类拉家常的话题，杰森很久没感到这么轻松愉快了，就好像一切都未发生一样。然后天色有点暗下去了，天际烧得嫣红，路灯亮起，街上也慢慢热闹起来。

“你要走了吗？”杰森有点惊惶地问。

 

“你知道在哪儿找我。”老人起身戴上帽子。

 

“好吧……好吧，哦，对了，”杰森想起了什么，紧跟着站起来，他从兜里掏出一张票，递给阿尔弗雷德，“喷气飞艇的演唱会，下个礼拜在马德里，你到时候还会留在西班牙对吧？”

 

“杰森……”

 

“没事，我就是……”杰森说道这里有些语塞，我就是什么？怀念？寂寞？“就，收下吧。”

 

“我会收下这张票，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但我不能保证我能如期赴约。”

 

“可以，”杰森点点头，“那回见？”

 

“再见。”

 

*

 

杰森穿着皮衣和牛仔裤站在马路牙子上，手里捧着一杯冰沙。熙熙攘攘的人流在往场馆内流动，杰森一个人站在外面，孤家寡人。一切好像昨日重现。

 

只不过这回是来救场的那个人放了他鸽子。杰森有点郁闷地想。

 

他低头看了一下表，离开始还有二十五分钟，要是阿尔弗雷德会来他早就应该来了。左顾右盼了一会儿，杰森决定去他的，自己一个人嗨去。

 

在暖场乐队出现之前杰森左边的座位一直是空着的。不是说他很在意。不过灯暗下来不久，就有一个人在杰森旁边坐下了。杰森扭头看了一眼。

 

“詹姆斯？！”

 

詹姆斯没回答他，反而在黑暗中挑眉，甩给他一个“是我怎么了”的表情。

 

“你怎么在这儿？”

 

詹姆斯整了整自己短袖衬衫的领子，杰森怀疑他这一身黑会吸多少热量。

 

“在我记忆里红头罩还没买下马德里。”

 

杰森听了气血上涌，差点想跟他打一架，“那是我朋友的位子，你怎么弄到票的？”

 

“别人低价转手的。”

 

“我才不信你的鬼话。”杰森说着用力捶了一下詹姆斯。

 

詹姆斯没理他，杰森觉得这是个好主意，他也干脆在剩下的三个小时里都当对方不存在就好，现场的焦点在舞台上，杰森才不关心他旁边坐的是哪根葱。

 

一个小时之后杰森再次确定场馆内的椅子只有确定位置一个功能，因为全场几乎没有人坐着，观众们都在他们身前那块狭小的空间里蹦蹦跳跳，在炫目的舞台灯光照射下跟着台上主场一起鬼哭狼嚎，其中包括杰森，并且令人惊奇地，包括詹姆斯。

 

杰森是在吼得嗓子哑了之后才发现这点的，他吸了一大口已经化成水的冰沙治愈了一下冒烟的嗓子，然后一扭头发现詹姆斯在一句不落地跟唱。

 

“你是他们的粉？”杰森问。

 

可惜在震耳欲聋的音乐声中詹姆斯一个字儿也没听见。

 

“你是他们的粉嘛！”杰森凑近了一点大声问。

 

这回杰森不太确定是詹姆斯太投入于主唱的激情滑跪还是又没听见。

 

第三次杰森凑到詹姆斯的耳朵旁边大喊：“你！是！不！是！他！们！的！粉！”

 

詹姆斯明显被震了一下，他揉了揉耳朵，伸出胳膊揽住杰森的脖子，凑到他耳边回答：“当然了！所以你到底要不要来一起唱！”

 

詹姆斯靠得太近，热气都扑到杰森的耳朵上，嘴唇也蹭上杰森的耳垂。

 

但杰森奇异地不介意这种碰触，他脱了皮衣搭在椅背上，身上只剩一件灰色的紧身T恤，他放开嗓子加入了跟唱的行列。那些歌词自动从他脑子里跳出来，他能感受到的是黏湿的汗水，闷热的空气，胸腔的鼓动，突突跳动的太阳穴，肾上腺素在他体内狂奔。

 

尼克•曼看起来还是当年那个样子，时间在他脸上好像一点儿痕迹也没有留下，曾经杰森在哥谭第一次见到他的时候他也是这样像是张扬又像是颓废。克里斯•曼的solo依旧玩得那么溜，杰森猛拍了几下詹姆斯的肩膀，尖叫得像个中学女生：“你看！他的solo真他妈帅——！”

 

杰森想起那年他也这样用力拍过阿尔弗雷德的肩，尖叫得像个中学女生：“布鲁斯！克里斯是神——！”

 

莱尼在台上挥汗如雨，随着最后一声鼓点落下，现场的灯光猛然熄灭了，接着一束光打在尼克身上。

 

“大家，”他有点轻微的喘，一双闪闪发亮的眼睛看着场下，“接下来这首歌，对我来说有很特殊的意义，你们会爱死它的，你们一直都是！”

 

“爱把世界搅得天翻地覆（LoveFucked the World Up）。”

 

前奏响起，全场沸腾。

 

杰森再次尖叫起来，他已经不是他自己了。他脱了T恤摔在地上，蹦上椅子跟着鼓点舞动身体，一身漂亮的肌肉随着身体的动作收缩或舒张，光滑的皮肤上有一层晶莹的薄汗，在舞台灯光的映射下透亮得发光。

 

杰森沉浸在自己的世界里，丝毫没有注意到前排有个红发姑娘激动得晕倒了，他还在甩头唱着：“♪性，爱，玫瑰是你的趁手武器♪”然后他看到旁边的詹姆斯，傻笑着想把他也拉到椅子上，詹姆斯稍作抵抗之后随了杰森的愿，杰森哈哈大笑起来，握住詹姆斯的手把他拉了上来，自己差点仰头摔进后排。

 

“詹姆斯，吉姆，吉米，来吧，来吧我们一起！”

 

詹姆斯脸上有一种复杂的表情，但此刻的杰森根本无心分辨，他扯着詹姆斯的手高举起来，嚎得都快撕心裂肺了：“♪哦我感觉到了——我感觉到了，彻底燃烧♪”

 

于是被叫做詹姆吉姆詹米吉米的詹姆斯便半推半就地跟杰森一起疯起来，全场都在发疯——他们后排有一个蓄着络腮胡的壮汉哭得鼻涕一把眼泪一把，医护人员进场又抬走了两个晕倒的，递了一个纸袋给一个过呼吸的姑娘。

 

“♪哦我感觉到了，我感觉到了♪”

 

“♪这混乱的世界被搅个天翻地覆♪”

 

“♪——爱，爱，爱♪”

 

“詹米，詹姆斯，”杰森的大脑有点缺氧，最后一个和弦结束，他扫过周围的人群——全场吻成一团，他恍然以为自己来到了跨年现场，“我觉得，我觉得我们应该——”

 

他被詹姆斯堵住了嘴唇。

 

詹姆斯的吻有浓烈的白兰地味儿，他在来这儿之前喝了多少啊，杰森略带惊奇的想。他的舌头侵入到杰森的口腔里，勾起杰森的舌头，挑逗，吸吮。杰森本来就缺氧的大脑被吻得更加眩晕，他四肢发软，勉强拽住詹姆斯的衬衫好不至于摔下去。

 

在杰森彻底缺氧休克之前，詹姆斯放开了他，他靠在詹姆斯的肩膀上喘着气。

 

“这可真是……”

 

“棒极了？”詹姆斯带着笑意接嘴道。

 

杰森想跳起来反驳，可惜没有力气，而且那确实是个不错的吻。他扶着詹姆斯的胸口，注视着他的眼睛，他有一种冲动，想伸手拿掉覆在他眼球上的隐形眼睛，让那双眼睛真正的颜色显露出来。

 

莱尼操起鼓棒，又一次点燃了全场的气氛。

 

杰森搂住詹姆斯的脖子，对准嘴唇吻了下去。

这个吻比上一个更加热烈，他们唇舌交缠，牙齿碰撞。詹姆斯的手沿着杰森的脊背下滑，托住杰森的臀部，一发力将他抱了起来，杰森下意识抬起双腿缠住了詹姆斯的腰，像个树袋熊一样抱住他。

他的下身起了反应，在亲吻的过程中不停在詹姆斯身上磨蹭着，而从贴着他大腿根的那块硬度看，他不是唯一一个兴奋的人。

在杰森吻得忘情的时候，詹姆斯突然把他放了下来。

“……干嘛？”杰森被亲得晕晕乎乎的脑袋有点反应不过来。

“我们走吧。”詹姆斯说着从地上捞起被杰森抛弃的T恤扔给他，杰森下意识地接住，乖乖套上。

“可是，尼基……演唱会……”杰森指了指舞台，艰难地想表达演唱会还没结束的意思。

詹姆斯的眼神一暗，“我等不到那时候了。”

下一秒杰森发现自己像麻袋一样被詹姆斯扛在肩头，“抓稳了。”他说。

 

*

詹姆斯……

杰森不知道说他是个床上的野兽好，还是急吼吼的青少年好。他把杰森狠狠压在床垫上，在他的皮肤上留下一串青紫的痕迹，从脖颈处延伸到大腿内侧；杰森说不清他是粗暴还是温柔，他的牙齿几乎咬破杰森的喉管，但他的大手却温存地在杰森的后背流连，温暖，有力，安抚着他。

詹姆斯很耐心。他在手上淋了满满的润滑剂，捂得温热之后才把手指伸进杰森的身体里。仅仅这样就足以让杰森窒息了。杰森并不能很清楚地感受到詹姆斯的动作，只有一种异物在屁股里戳刺的感觉，直到那富有技巧的手指戳在杰森的前列腺上，让他猝不及防地呜咽了一声，眼泪从眼角溢出来。

那是一种奇异的，酥麻酸痒的感觉，像一波电流流过四肢百骸。杰森被电得卸了力，浑身瘫软。

“再来一次。”杰森低声恳求。

詹姆斯听了，默不作声地抬高了杰森的双腿，示意杰森自己把住膝盖。杰森颤抖着顺从了。他按住自己的膝窝，把私处完完全全地暴露在詹姆斯的视线下，连他的后穴也在詹姆斯审视的目光下紧缩了一下。

“你做得很好。”詹姆斯说着低下头在杰森的额头上印下一吻，紧接着他再一次把手指捅进了杰森的屁股里，让杰森不受自控地呻吟起来。

詹姆斯灵活的手指在杰森的后穴搅动着，一次又一次频繁地刺激那一点，也许是他做得太快了，杰森大口喘着气，然后突然地……哭了。

“我伤到你了吗？”

杰森立刻摇摇头，却几次张嘴都说不出话来，他喘了好一会儿，才找回自己的声音：“没事……就是这有点，太多了，我，我不知道……”

“你想让我停下吗？”詹姆斯看着他的样子好像只要杰森说不他就立刻停手。

“不！不，继续，求你，”杰森的眼泪还是没有刹住，他的话里带着浓浓的哭腔，“干我，求你了。”

詹姆斯解开了裤子，掏出蓄势待发的阴茎对准了杰森濡湿泛红的后穴。杰森明显感觉到有一根粗长的东西戳在自己的屁股上，他有点紧张地抽噎了一声。放开抱住自己大腿的手，转而搂住詹姆斯，两条长长的腿也顺势缠上对方的腰。

“这是你最后说不的机会，”詹姆斯低声说，他的声音因情欲而沙哑，“我进去之后就不会停了。” 

杰森轻声回答他：“不要停。”

得到他的答复之后，詹姆斯挺深填满了他。有那么一瞬间杰森以为自己要窒息而死了，他被塞得太满，几乎喘不上气。詹姆斯也不太好受，他蹙紧眉头忍耐着下身被紧紧包裹的触感。然后杰森的呼吸顺畅起来，他轻吻了一下詹姆斯的脸颊，示意他可以动了。

詹姆斯的律动很和缓，杰森感觉自己在一池温暖的水里，随波飘荡。如果杰森敢于承认的话，他会说这是做爱，而不是性。这实在太温柔了，温柔得让杰森卸下了所有防备，他低声呻吟着，鼓励詹姆斯的侵入。

“布鲁斯，”他难以自制地低喃，詹姆斯的动作僵硬了一下，杰森把他搂得更紧，脸埋在他的颈窝处摩挲，“布鲁斯。”

他不止一次幻想过此刻的场景，有时像野兽的交媾，有时像眷侣的缠绵。

“再……嗯啊……用力一点！”

杰森承受着下半身更加猛烈的撞击，在凌乱的喘息间伸出手捧住詹姆斯的脸，凑过去亲吻他的嘴角。

“布鲁斯。”

然后撕下了他的人皮面具。

看到布鲁斯的脸的一刻，杰森颤抖着高潮了。他断断续续地呻吟着，浑身颤栗个不停，高潮的快感席卷了他的全身，连脚趾也愉悦地蜷缩起来。布鲁斯没有停下下身的动作，他按着杰森勾在他腰上的腿，快速地进出着，这激烈的动作带得润滑剂溅了满床。

“慢点儿！啊…啊，求你了，布鲁斯……”

仍然因高潮而浑身发抖的杰森承受不起更多的刺激，可布鲁斯偏偏故意在那炙热紧致的地方研磨着，用粗长的阴茎戳弄他的前列腺。

“你让我不要停的。”说着布鲁斯加快了抽插的动作，干得杰森无措地猛拍床垫，像条渴水的鱼一般张大嘴喘着气。

“你个……混蛋！”杰森费劲地憋出这么一句话，然后随着布鲁斯泄在他体内而瘫软在床上。

 

*

 

“阿尔弗雷德把票给你的？”杰森从兜里翻出一包烟，靠在床头点燃一支。

 

“我抢过来的。”

 

“喷气飞艇？”

 

“不熟。”

 

杰森哼了一声，翻了个白眼，“我就知道，你把他们所有的歌都学了一遍？”

 

“只有新出这张专辑的。”

 

“特纳的事呢？”

 

“纯属巧合。”

 

“我凭什么相信你？”

 

“如果我事先知道你在那里，我会选择一个更妥当的撤离方式。”

 

杰森深深吸了一口，吐了个烟圈。

 

“你想要什么？”

 

“杰森，”布鲁斯犹豫过后谨慎地开口了，杰森看得出他在小心地挑选措辞，他甚至有些紧张，“我需要一个机会，来……重新建立我们之间的关系。”

 

杰森，让我帮助你。

 

杰森想要一拳揍扁布鲁斯那张俊脸。

 

“你还是戴上那张面具吧。”杰森说，在大理石台面的床头柜上摁灭了烟头。

 

*

他骇进了死去的老蝙蝠的数据库。

 

红头罩和猫女在一个分类里。

 

杰森戴上头盔，拎起他的RPG，决定拜访一下这位死了的先生。

 

*

死了的先生并不刻意地接近杰森。

 

詹姆斯偶尔会给红头罩帮点忙。

 

杰森在街上夜巡，路过金斯顿布坎南街7号。他犹豫了一下，从三楼的窗户翻了进去，想着打个招呼。

 

屋里灯光昏暗，只有小厨房亮着灯，柜子上添了一台颇为老旧的留声机，杰森听到悠扬的大提琴声心里一颤，这是他曾经烂熟于心的旋律之一。

 

詹姆斯听到他的动静倒没显出惊讶来，仍然埋头在厨房台那里忙活着。他穿了一件羊绒毛衣，番茄的香味从那边飘过来。

 

“吃过晚饭了吗？我做了意大利面。”

 

杰森提起唱针停了留声机，走到詹姆斯身边，略带嫌弃地看着他用木铲子摆弄着锅里的面条。

 

“没了阿尔弗雷德你连填饱自己都有问题吗？”

 

“你可以帮我。”詹姆斯舀了一勺汤尝了尝，送到杰森嘴边，后者伸出舌头舔了舔，做了一个苦脸。

 

“我才不帮你，还有，你什么时候养成去别人的坟头顺东西的习惯了？”

 

“有吗？”詹姆斯瞥了一眼柜子，“只是取回属于我的东西。”

 

杰森翻了个白眼，不再理他，转身打开了冰箱：“让开点，看专业的教教你什么叫做饭。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
